Too Late
by 18 More
Summary: A regular person wakes up in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Eager to join the Shepherds on their adventure (like what most self-insert characters do), the person heads to Southtown to join them…only to find out that the Shepherds disbanded after the final battle with Grima ten years ago. Yeah… There's nothing to do now… Or is there? …Nope, there isn't. (a self-insert parody)


**Too Late**

**Summary: A regular person wakes up in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening. Eager to join the Shepherds on their adventure (like what most self-insert characters do), the person heads to Southtown to join them…only to find out that the Shepherds disbanded after the final battle with Grima ten years ago. Yeah… There's nothing to do now… Or is there? …Nope, there isn't. (a self-insert parody, will probably not be continued)**

* * *

A self-insert character wakes up in the world of Fire Emblem: Awakening.

"Oh boy! I'm a self-insert character in my favorite video game!" the self-insert character exclaimed happily. "I wanna be part of the adventure!" With that, the self-insert excitedly dashed off to the town where the game begins and the Prologue takes place.

The giddy self-insert soon arrived at Southtown. Upon arrival, the self-insert began searching the entire area for the main characters, the Shepherds.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

After spending two whole hours combing the area, the self-insert could not find a single sign of any of the Shepherds. Heck, the self-insert didn't find any signs of bandits, either! Curious, the self-insert trudged into the nearest building, the town armory, for questions.

"Hey, mister! Were there any bandits or Shepherds here recently?" the self-insert asked the man running the armory.

"Oy, whatcha talkin' 'bout, kid? Southtown, as is all of Ylisse, has been bandit-free fer 'bout ten years now." The armorer gave the self-insert a strange look before continuing in his heavily-accented voice. "As fer the Shepherds, they's been disbanded afta' they killed that there dragon - Grima or somethin' like that - ten years ago as well."

The self-insert could only stare blankly upon hearing the news.

"…Oy, kid? Somethin' wrong?"

The self-insert continued staring at nothing.

Finally, the self-insert character slowly crawled into a fetal position and began to sob. Loudly.

"Oy! What's gotten inta ya?" The armorer was very confused at the stranger's behavior.

"*Sob* I-I wanted to join the Sh-Shepherds and go travel with them and-and marry my waifu and have overpowered children with them b-but I'm not going to because I'm too LAAAAAAAAAAATE!" the self-insert continued bawling.

"Er, what's a 'waifu'? Gah, neva' mind." An idea popped into his mind. "...Oy, me brain's got an idea. Ya wanna work here in me armory? It's the least Ah can do, kid," the armorer offered.

"*Sob* NO! There isn't anything left to do now!"

"Awright then. I can't help ya anymore now. Now, off ya go!" The armorer gently pushed the self-insert out of his armory with his foot.

The self-insert continued sobbing hysterically outside the armory, crying about "waifus" and "adventure" and "being too late". It drew the attention of several passerby, but they just shrugged it off and continued their daily routines. As far as they were concerned, it was probably just some loony who had one too many drinks.

* * *

**And it is finished!**

**I wrote this story on a idea I've had written down: "A self-insert fic where the character arrives after the events of a video game, probably has nothing to do (probably a one-shot)."**

**This is meant to be a self-insert parody that won't be continued unless I sprout more ideas, which will be hard, considering there will be nothing to do, as shown by our little self-insert here. There won't be nothing to do. ...UNLESS I add more OCs and create an original story full of OCs that takes place after Awakening!**

**...Yeah, that won't happen. Probably.**

**Anyways, what do you think of it? Leave a review, don't leave a review, it's up to you.**

**Until next time!**

**-18 More**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Fire Emblem.**


End file.
